A Hidden Love in a Hidden Village
by FanFictionLeon
Summary: Does second love come so easily? With so many normalities stacked against them how is love given a chance to grow? She's mature, developed, Konoha's Hokage an oath sworn to uphold ideals. He's young and inexperienced but the feelings he has for her are embedded deep within him.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note/Disclaimer** : _Been a while since I've done a Naruto story. Anyways there's something you should know beforehand. I had the idea for this chapter about a year ago before the manga finished (don't worry, no spoilers) so to the manga readers some information might be incorrect. Don't own Naruto and this chapter hasn't gone through a beta reader so there may be mistakes._

 _Enjoy and see you guys at the bottom._

* * *

– _**A Hidden Love in a Hidden Village -**_

With her back against the window she can feel her heart beat against her chest which he's been eyeing since his entrance. He pretended to be discreet but she could read him like those weekly lottery magazines, she could sense his lust for her behind the desk, his eyes peeling her clothes off leaving her bare before him. It made her a little uncomfortable to see him like this, but the more she thought about it she couldn't help ponder the possibilities and role play activities allowing them to do here. And to feel him on her once again she couldn't stop herself from grabbing him by his sweater's collar and planting a sweet kiss on his enticing lips, the kiss which lead them here now with him using his body to back her up against the window.

He crooks his head biting her soft warm neck sucking her skin leaving a moist pink mark behind. She feels the heat from his breath on her, his slobber sticking to her. He was hungry for her, wanting to take her here in her own office. There was no reason for his visit just that he wanted to see her again, hear her voice leaving her red luscious lips and the scowl she would give when she catches you staring. She was fun to tease.

By now she was letting him tease the crook of her neck, giving him a taste of her before she stops this all entirely. If he would have come at a more appropriate time and place this would have led to a more ecchi ending.

Her perverted mind wandering off she didn't catch him trailing down kisses on her chest or his hands grabbing her sides, he always made her feel small with his towering stature and big hands. He could have lifted her off the ground forcing her to wrap her legs and arms around him, that's how he always got her in the mood. But his kisses lead her imagination elsewhere _"sigh… he can't help himself."_

Planting a kiss on her soft exposed breast she could feel his smug smile emanating from his face. _"Kami, he loves to play with them!"_

Her hands brace the wall adjacent to her pulling her arms and shoulders back and pushing her chest forward whether she was aware of it or not she wanted him to slobber all over her and maybe she'll return the favor if he does well.

Retreating back to the crook of her neck with a trail of kisses she exposes more skin for him by leaning her head away. Her first small moan she retains in her mouth hoping he didn't hear it which would encourage him to continue but his hands moving up her waist says he did. She could have ceased his hands with her own, stopping him before creeping upside her breast or preventing him from grabbing her robes thin cloth from around her neck but the sense of cold air brushing against her now exposed shoulders sent shivers down her body, her thighs receiving the end of it.

He bites her again this time a moan she couldn't suppress before he followed with a soft kiss, at this rate she'll let him give her a curse mark making her his. _"Kami what am I thinking?! I can't even think straight."_

Her robes were ready to drop with an easy pull she would be down one fabric leaving more exposure for him to kiss. She wasn't accustoming to his aggressive play style which he occasionally adopts during foreplay or sometimes in intercourse, but she wasn't going to make this easy for him and he was making it hard for her. Wanting him already she begins to feel herself stimulated down there, damp. _"Kami how can I feel wet for him already? He is right; I can be a bit of a pervert."_

As if playing against her he grabs her clothes from the sleeves giving each side a pull till it fell though the holes of her robes falling onto the ground surrounding her feet. She bites her lower crimson lip letting him have the small victory of undressing her first in her own office, overpowering her lust with his own.

His hands withdraw back atop her shoulders wanting to take off her second piece of clothing so he could bite down on her breast and her pink hard nipples.

Her heart fluttering, she could feel her breathing become erratic and difficult to maintain. His body was getting closer to hers and his emanating warmth makes her want to undress them both just tear off his clothes with her bare hands and take him now. She lets out a small gasp stopping herself from drooling anymore from just thinking about it.

He had that effect on her, just being near him made her think of possible ways to be having intercourse in any location they found themselves in, but with certain circumstances pertaining to the public of Konoha, they couldn't.

Just as she's had enough to think about them he wraps his hands around her waist giving her a little squeeze closer to him. Going for a kiss on her perky lips she rejects him, neglecting his further advancement with the notion of her head. Her eyes shut tight like her lips, he smiles at her persistence. Eyeing her lovely exposed neck, trails of his kisses can be seen up to behind her ears, how he loved to take in her body.

Pulling her to him his leg finds its place between hers, the sudden shift caused her arms to finally come up grabbing a firm hold on his forearms, when it came to brute strength she always came on top.

Just as his leg found his way between hers, with their legs now interlocked he could feel her moist on his knee cap enough to make him want to pursue more knowing she was actually enjoying this taboo. And to her she could feel his girth, his impression of her stating that he wants her now just as badly.

By now giving him a bit of control seemed best fit by dropping her resistance, a bit annoyed and defeated she drops her head before he could grab her chin with his fingers finally greeting her savoring mouth. She could feel his tongue wanting to push into hers, but rejects him once more. _"Baka, I won't give in that easy."_

Loving how she can play hard to get, his hands find themselves around the familiar rough cotton by the linen which is her blouse. Slowly undressing her she begins feeling nervous losing the eye contact she's had on him, he never told her but when she blushes nervously she can be pretty cute.

Passing her shoulders her blouse finally falls loose before she hugs herself preventing from letting it fall to the ground, her blouse hugs her body seductively leaving her creamy white shoulders and top chest exposed. She nods her head in a disapproving manner when she catches him eyeing her breast again.

Using his eager fingers he grabs her blouse from the crevasse, slowly torturing himself. His relief could be seen, and felt by her, when at last her round breast lay open for him. Just as he pictured them, ready to be touched, groped, bit, licked, and her pink nipples softly erect was the icing on the cake.

Lowering his head a bit he finally takes in a savoring amount in his mouth, licking her nipple vigorously playing with it. Producing a small but noticeable moan she exhales a deeper breath feeling his warm wet tongue, enough to get her off, slobbering over her nipple. He would occasionally nibble it between his tongue and upper teeth.

His hands find his way to hers, which were around her waist, and laces them with his own. He withdraws; leaving her now soaked nipple exposed getting more erect with the cold breeze in the room amplifying it. She didn't like it when he was in control, most of his attention would be towards her breast but she couldn't back down from this. _"When did he get so good?"_

Taking in the other breast in his mouth, he plays around with it poking his nose into her soft skin, letting his whiskers brush against it, she could feel his warm breathing on her. By now he's never wanted her now more than ever, to have her once again, be inside of her, make her satisfied till exhaustion, make her moan noises he's never heard before, scream his name and make her his. He brings up an idea; to get her to scream his name from the top of her lungs at the end of an orgasm. He nods his head mentally, already in motion that he would make her achieve an orgasm and better yet cry his name in bliss.

Relieving himself from her chest, he stands tall looking down on her blushing yet stubborn face. _"Damn, she's cute."_

Looking at him with his dreamy and smug look, she embraces courage looking directly at him with a blushing face "what are you sta-!?" Suddenly having her mouth taken by his, he slips in his tongue affectively stopping her from finishing what she was going to say only the satisfaction that she was okay with this was her relenting moan "mmnnn."

Her brunch up shoulders drop in relaxation, his tongue finally meeting hers she could taste his heat; his yearn for her in every chance their tongues clashed. It was getting messy.

Over towering her he begins leaning over her, forcing her arms around his neck and his hands placed around her waist he hugs her close. Her soft plump breast planted against his chest over took his attention, really he was perverted that way, when the Hokage's glorious breast are hugging you, you can't help but feel conscious of them.

Dreaming about her assets she begins pushing him back, wanting to overtake him now was her best idea the whole day. Using her mouth and tongue to reel him in she takes a few steps forward as he does backwards using his free hand to roam blindly behind him till it made contact with the desk side. Letting her push him back against it she finally had him against the desk, he could feel her lips curling a smile from their still connected kiss.

Pulling out of the kiss both were breathing heavier now, creating a small smile from her lips seeing red smothered lipstick on his end. She was contemplating of taking his mouth again, stealing all the breaths back he took from her, but another idea came in her perverted mind of what to do with her mouth.

She bites her lips seductively and smirks as her eyes trail down away from his and down his jacket's zipper making his heart beat rapid knowing where she was going with this. In a sense, this was new to the both of them, last time she didn't let him kiss her or even receive and give oral to one another, she always felt nervous about their relationship and she had a right to.

Leaning against the desk he eyes her as she moves her shoulders up and down consecutively letting her blouse slip down her body. Her breast bouncing around till the blouse fell to the ground, he couldn't pull his stare away from her now fully exposed chest. She rolls her eyes in disbelief.

She bends her knees lowering herself to the flooring till they met the hard cold ground, her face was adjacent to his groin area and as she ogled it more she could make out the shape of his shaft against his pants. Taking a small breath she grabs his pants by the waist almost tearing the button off in the process and grabs his zipper slowly descending it till it stopped. Now with both her hands she grabs the cloth of his pants from his legs getting a peak of the bulge that was about to come out to her face she looks up at him catching his gaze of unsettlement at her teasing. The door knob to her office begins turning, the voice of the intruding individual can be heard past the walls and for a moment both of them froze swearing that even their hearts ceased to beat. "Shizune," Naruto mutters.

Tsunade's face changes to that of a surprised one from a seductive gaze in a second, her eyebrow's arching high with her mouth open of anxiety. Immediately she grabs her blouse by the holes for her arms and with it stands up giving a twirl simultaneously, giving her back to him and the intruding Shizune. Grabbing the blue sash she wraps her blouse back around her waist constricting it hastily and seeps her arms in each respective hole effectively concealing her nudity and putting her blouse back on. She blushes heavily in anxiousness almost feeling her heart fall out but relieved she doesn't have to face their stares with her tomato colored face. _"I knew this was a bad idea, can't believe I almost let him convince me into this. Ugh!"_

Naruto followed suitably after she gave her back to him, grabbing his pants by the waist and successfully putting the on making sure not to zip his dying erection in the process. Eyeing her back, which was concealing herself at the time, he turns around to face Shizune using his body and tall stature to conceal her from Shizune's view.

Tsunade couldn't even muster looking back at them choosing to face the window as she properly puts her blouse back on and begins walking to her Hokage robes on the floor by the window. She closes her eyes asking herself this is how she got herself into this, choosing to blame only herself but maybe scold him in the process.

Shizune, average size height and build but respected assistant and friend to Tsunade, opens the door entering with a small smile on her face and a sign of a bit of exhaustion from running around Konoha. "Tsunade-sama!?" Meeting the familiar orange clad upcoming Hokage she stops in her tracks; the scene of Naruto behind the Hokage's desk looked natural to her the more she thought about it. "Oh Naruto, have your seen Tsunade-sama?"

Naruto began with his nervous laugh blushing a bit, a dead giveaway if you ask Tsunade who was a bit mad at him at the moment. Shizune tilts her head in confusion but spots the familiar blonde haired woman behind him clasping onto her green robes rather tightly and facing the window gazing at the horizon. She looks at Naruto and back at Tsunade not connecting the dots, the possibilities of what they could have been doing here alone if anything perverted never crosses her mind. After Naruto has been nominated as upcoming Hokage and in training, they've been spending a lot of time together, time where no one has an eye on them. And when she sees fit for him to take her place, she'll respectively step down giving her seat to him.

"Tsunade-sama I've been looking for you, I have your reports ready." By then Naruto finally took into consideration the stack of papers she was hugging closely with a clipboard at the bottom of the stack.

She couldn't tell what was going on between them, but she could sense the awkwardness in the room. Whether it was because he was in trouble, like usual, she dismisses it. Tsunade clears her throat receiving all the attention if only for a moment "place them on the desk for me."

"Hai" Shizune walks up to the desk noticing Naruto's quiet nervous laugh and his bad habit of scratching the back of his head like he did something bad. She places the papers on the hard wood excluding her clipboard, and turns around ready to depart but Tsunade speaks up again "Shizune, please advise the staff I don't want to be interrupted." Shizune turns around to face her in respect but a bit confused by her tone and the rooms vibe. She looks at Naruto whose face mirrors her tone; a bit serious and a determined look his goofy grin wiped off his face. She turns her gaze at Tsunade's back and nods "hai" making her exit, the sound of the door clicking to signify it was locked leaving them in their privacy echoing across the minds, etching a perverted picture for him.

He turns around as does Tsunade too, how he wanted her to continue their foreplay to make her walk seductively towards him, undress herself and receive the blow job he was almost promised. Oh how he wanted to continue but her mean stare, blushing face, pouting cute lips and crossed arms said otherwise. She was going to yell at him.

Barely opening his lips to protest "Tsunade-"

"I don't want to hear it!" An arm came unfolded to point a finger in reason. "We could have been caught and exposed to the village! What would they think hearing that their Hokage is in sexual relations with their hero?" he looks at her gaze seeing the fear she had taking control of her words.

"But it was Shizune, aren't you guys close? She could've kept this a secret between us." Tsunade looks at him still angered, her arms now uncrossed.

"We are close! As a friend I share everything with her, as Hokage I work professionally with her as well, but this!..." Her hands waving at what she deems their relationship, she can see his face a little hurt not making her want to finish the sentence but instead she whispers it bitterly between her teeth "I can't share what we have with anyone, Naruto." She could feel her stomach turning, her anger replaced with disgust at herself and stress.

"Then you know neither can I, but I don't care about that I'd let the whole village- no, the whole world know I'm in love with Senju Tsunade! Not Konoha's Hokage!"

A bit of shock and excitement from his words leaves her stomach untied and she began feeling warm with her cute face blushing; not afraid to lose the eye contact she made with him now, not afraid to show how those words make her feel. Naruto's face grew stone like not flinching or blinking and his jaw seemed outlined like he swallowed his doubt away, a determined look she knew beams confidence. She smiles a bit knowing she full well lost, she was completely in love with him. He was confident, confident that his love wasn't second question like she was doing to herself sabotaging her own happiness.

After a few breathers and some cooling time she was beginning to relax her anger subsiding "I'm sorry Naruto, I know I've been distant, but I don't want to hurt you anymore." She seemed at bit sad from what he can read.

"If you don't want to keep hurting me than return the love I give to you." He laughs a bit in his head; most of his love is directed towards her chest but now is not the time for laughing. Again she blushes not wanting to hide it from him, his love was stronger than any she has seen traveling around the land or experiencing it on her own, but it was respectable as it was childish. He gave her love and she should return it, not always does it have to be physical but acting distant isn't a way to return your love for someone.

She became a little afraid to answer, afraid that his love which seemed grand would crush her and she couldn't think of any outcomes if she were to return it.

" _It's so simple! Just return the love! Return his love, tell him how you feel!"_ She screams at herself forcing a fist in her hand finding herself stupid for not being able to mutter those three words. Her fist uncurls in the sight before her preventing her from speaking; Naruto gives his back to her. "When you feel you have the courage to answer, you know where to find me." Grabbing the door's knob he turns it walking out of the Hokage's office leaving her in solitude.

Tsunade turns around to face the window; Konoha city lights in view as the ugly night came creeping in, a melancholy face staring down at her small toes hugging herself in comfort.

Was she ready to take this step? Can she?

* * *

 _Thoughts?_

 _I'll be honest with you guys here even **I** want a second chapter, but as aforementioned I created this chapter a year ago so my inspiration for a second chapter is somewhere a year away. I remember faintly where I was going with this, but I won't feel fully satisfied with the end product if I rushed into it now. Don't get your hopes up on a sudden release._

 _Interested in this couple? Or Shizune for that matter? I have future plans for another story based in an alternate universe (AU.) It's heavily harem so I'm trying to work on it so it won't seem too rushed like some hentai/doujinshi out there._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary** : _Tsunade reminisce about her past with Naruto before ultimately coming upon a decision._

 **Author's Note/Disclaimer:** _Good news, everyone! I started thinking about that chapter I forgot about a year ago. Instead I came up with this! It's a little filler on how they started this hidden relationship and how far they've come forth and back. I figured if anyone had a problem with this relationship it would be Tsunade. She's the more mature one and ethically driven, but there's that side of her she faces challenges with. This chapter hasn't gone through a beta reader and I don't own Naruto._

 _Enjoy and see you guys at the bottom!_

* * *

 ** _\- A Hidden Love in a Hidden Village Part 2 -_**

Entering her home late into the evening hours Tsunade closes the door behind her letting out a frustrated sigh after a day's worth of thinking about him and his imperative question. Its been weeks since she's spoken to him let at all seen him. Of course, when they would meet they kept it professional since she was grooming him to be Hokage soon. Taking preventive measures she even went as far as ordering Shizune to take up some of her duties or attend their activities with the yellow-haired ninja. Let it be known each attended lecture Shizune grew weary of her sensei and pupil.

Truth be told, today she got off duty a while ago but decided to hit a bar to drink it up and forget about the whole ordeal. Sadly she hesitated to drink scared that in her drunken state she would go to him so instead she opted for the small casino that opened up a few blocks away from her drinking place. She won all her games.

Standing in the doorway of her apartment she scans her living room with resentful eyes. This is where it all began. Here in her apartment. She realizes now she can't run away from this conflict as it followed even in her memories.

After a days worth of teaching him she brought him in secretly proud of how far Naruto has progressed. After a few drinks and laughs they've grown quite fond of each other's company even forgetting the world outside. Testing her fortune of luck on him she was on her infamous losing streak yet she didn't feel like she was losing anything. In fact just being with him left her happy for his presence. Through the drinks and games they drew close and in celerity he destroyed the cozy atmosphere they created. She scoffs at her memory; that's what she loves and hates about him. He can be head on with his emotions if he wanted to not a care if problems arise because of it. She knew he wasn't playing her that day.

Their relationship began with a captivating kiss. Not a peck on the cheek or a smooch on the lips, but a heated and passionate kiss screaming all his pent up passion for her construing how difficult it was to contain himself from her presence.

She recalls her reaction that of shock but in hindsight it made sense. Now that he was older she enjoyed teasing and making flirt with him. Naruto was inexperienced about woman advances so his genuine reactions were a breath of fresh air in her stagnant life style. Though she doesn't regret using her assets to play with him; this is probably what started the whole thing.

After their first shared kiss, the rush that came afterword knowing the person sitting beside you cupping your face in his hand wants you. Her heart was pounding against her chest and her mind racking over where to go from here. She knew instinctively that things would be different from now.

That day she kicked him out thinking it was the right thing to do. That he'll never enter her apartment ever again if she willed to do so. How wrong she was.

She remembers spending the rest of that ruined evening pacing back and forth down her hall. She nipped her lip in anxiety and that sinking feeling in her stomach and mind where the cause of this.

To her it felt right.

The desire and hunger for him was, if not equal, greater. She fought her hormones blaming the intrusive perverted thoughts for misguiding her. She nods her head recalling all the emotions associated with love. Whenever they came rushing back there was only one thing to do, drink.

But even the taste of sake couldn't rid her mind of him. How she hates herself right now. As much as her body yearned for him, to taste his lips, to have him pinned on her like a badge, she fought her emotions with logic. There is a difference in age and position. She was from another generation and his sensei in some aspect; she was teaching him of her relations and duties of being Hokage. Though their time was brief and spent in lectures their chemistry gave growth to unaware love that both of them didn't come to realize till today.

She wasn't bothered by the kiss or the sudden intrusion of her mouth, no, what had her sulking in sake alone in her apartment then and now is it felt right. "I shouldn't be falling in love anymore…" at least that's what she told herself.

History of failed relationships predicted herself doomed and unlucky in love. She couldn't make herself fall for him, to make herself vulnerable and eventually lose him.

Now she finds herself back in her apartment experiencing the same thing after their last event in the Hokages office. It seems things haven't changed for them since then. But that wouldn't be true to the case she recalls giving herself to him the first time was one of the most arduous thing she's ever done.

And most memorable.

Like their first kiss, their first body passionate experience happened here.

Much to her reluctance she took him on up on an offer for a date night out. She was rather impressed how well planned out he had their evening. The cultural festival was visiting Konoha for a weeks worth of fun packaged with tradition, food, and pleasantries such as sake from other nations. He took advantage of that and for the rest of the day they had it to themselves as he took her to the culture festival under the guise that they were learning of trade or letting loose once in a while. Their answered differed after each question. When he later dropped her off she went in for a kiss before he could get in his goodbye. She brought him in forcefully from prying eyes.

She rid him of his street clothes in seconds finally putting an end to her fantasy at what his chiseled body felt under her touch. Grabbing her arms Naruto put a stop to his undressing as she looked at him with yearning eyes. Picking her up they settled on her couch. Having her sit on him he finally began undressing her street clothes. The silk red Konoha robe she wore for that evening went undone faster than they could have thought of. Laying kisses on her smooth chest Naruto rid her of her blouse housing her breast hugged by bandages wrapped around her torso. Tearing them off much to her dismay he began assaulting her nipples with his mouth.

Stopping his childishness she stood away from him letting her destroyed bandages fall to the ground.

"Lets take this to my room."

She took his hand leading him through her apartment while he watched her swaying hips and found it in himself to rid his pants. Entering her room she looks back to see him standing in her door way with a semi erection in his boxers. Excited by the growing tension she rids herself of her leggings to leave her exposed ass. Coming closer Naruto stood inches away from her bent form. Turning to meet him she looks at his boxers a bit disappointed. "Let me help you with that."

Crouching down to her knees she grabs his boxers by their waistband and slowly brings them to the floor. Inches from her face in the flesh he stood mid-erect. She took a sniff breathing in what a mans musk smells like. She grabs him appreciating his girth and mass for a youthful man. Her lips centimeters away from his tip she takes one lick for a taste but found herself taking his tip inside her mouth. Stopping herself before she began showing him a perverted side of her no one knew she stood up immediately.

"Listen, Naruto. We should take our time. Lets not get ahead of ourselves."

Turning around she felt him grab her waist and pull her back to him. Hugging her waist she could feel his manhood presence between her legs. He brings his head over her shoulder. "I'm not that brat from ten years ago. Just for once tonight, let me show you that." She bit her lip. How she wanted him to show her more than that. His manhood was enough credibility to show he has grown. Now what was left was his sexual matureness. She knew what she was in for. He had massive pools of stamina and taught by one of the most perverted people in this world. These facts only had her lower regions shaking in anxiety.

" _Maybe he learned something else in his travels with Jiraiya._ " She hoped this to be true. " _Kami, what am I thinking?_ "

Breaking away from his hug she braced her arms on her bed looking back. "D-Don't get carried away!" Turning to face forward she waited anxiously. " _Can't believe we are actually doing this._ " And with menial steps it began. The touch of his hand on her hip, the stance he assumed behind her as she bent over the bed. Naruto grabs his member inches away from her entrance. " _He's playing me._ " She bit her lip feeling her breath hitch at the touch of his tip on her lips. And along with his entrance she held it till she felt the rest of him enter her. " _Oh my, his- he's filling every inch inside of me._ "

Feeling his grip leave her hip his hands land on her shoulder as he held on while slowly stepping closer till both their torsos met. "H-hey! Don't be so rough!" She screams looking back at him in a flushed tone.

"Sorry… _hehe even Tsunade can't take it rough."_ Naruto looks back down at where they met together pulling out a few inches. " _She feels heavenly. Now I know why the old pervert favored her above all-else. It's like her insides are constricting around me._ "

Feeling he's taking too long he gives her his first thrust forward. With a light smack of their skin he becomes witness of his valiant action reciprocated on her ass one would associate like gelatin. " _She's got a nice ass. Doubt she would let me play with it._ " Looking up at the back of her head he raised a brow. Looking back down he did it again. " _There it was._ " Keeping his eyes locked on her he did it a few more times playing with different speeds. And there it was like before. After each thrust she let out a cute moan. He grins feeling his love for her take over as he did his best to show her it. Grabbing each side of her hips he began striking upwards in a lovingly pace.

" _Oh~ I haven't felt this in a long time. Nothing comes close to this… Naruto you're-_ " her mind lost tracing thoughts feeling both his hands grab her shoulders. " _I'm such a pervert! More than that damn hermit sage. Kami, I have my student handling me._ "

"Woah! Your insides are suddenly hugging me."

"S-shut up. Don't say such perverted things!"

Naruto rolls his eyes, " _but we're having sex._ " Halting his pace her insides grip dissipated.

" _Come on, Naruto you're killing me! Fuck me, harder! Take me._ " Under the torture of his slow pace she dreaded to mutter these words. " _I can't believe I'm about to say this…_ h-harder… " it came out as a whisper that the lively smacks of their flesh covered over it but he teared his gaze off her backs form.

"What…?"

She face plants her head on her sheets. " _He can be so dimwit._ _There's no easy way around this…_ fuck me, harder… " Naruto almost stopped at her sudden perversion choice of words. The thing is, and Tsunade learned this about Naruto that fateful day, is he can take things a little too extreme. It takes him time to find middle ground. " _So Tsunade is a pervy sage. I can't say that I blame her, but it's all making sense… I think._ " Not sure what to do many ideas popped in his head. " _Harder? Like in those ecchi novels…_ " his head flooded with ecchi thoughts while Tsunade held onto the sheets feeling the actions of their body heat up the room. All she had to think was, " _he's not a brat anymore."_

Picking up where he left off he pushes her onto the bed with his torso. Taking a hold of her hips he felt this wouldn't hold. Not a bright individual he instead opted for her shoulders but even the accumulating sweat made it hard for his hands to maintain grip. Instead he opted for the next best thing. " _Is he…?_ " She feels his hand pull on her ponytails with his other on her hip. " _That damn brat…"_

Finally having good leverage Naruto savagely laid it on her. " _Demon Speed of Konoha's Jinchuuriki!_ " A little name he just came up on the whim.

Drastically different from before Naruto forgot about her comment on him being rough and gave her everything. As aforementioned; he can be a bit extreme.

"Oh~"

The change in speed came about a louder noise from them. Flesh hitting flesh to the unseeing eye one could definitely determine these sounds were of someone getting a pounding. Tsunade's moans finally became audible as she could no longer keep it in. " _So this is what she sounds like… sounds cute._ " Toning back on his pull he began to feel himself close to climax and declined in speed. Even he knew finishing inside of her now would leave him on her bad side. Like in those novels, he needs permission first.

Letting go of her he gave her ass a few pats.

"Why'd you stop?" She said through breaths, "we haven't finished yet."

"I felt myself coming." He admits innocently.

She blushes and looks away. " _Should I let him?_ " She feels him push in once more as he lays on her back. "So, what do you think? I'm not a brat anymore?" He lays kisses on her sweaty back letting his hands roam her sides. He finds her breast hugging her side boobs.

She rolls her eyes feeling her nipples pinched between his fingers. "You may not be a brat anymore, but you still act like one."

"Hehe!"

Standing up together he hugs her breast pulling her back on him. He begins kissing her again.

"Can I finish inside of you?"

She bit her lip. " _I'll let you have more than just that. But a lady holds back._ I think we both know you're no longer a brat."

"And?"

"And… " she's reminded of his member joining their groins, "you've definitely grown."

"So it's a no, huh?"

"Mhm!" She says excitingly.

Kissing her back shoulder Naruto pulls himself out. Looking down he was a bit disappointed he didn't get to finish but this was a great stepping stone in their relationship. He got her to act on her emotions and look where they ended up. Granted he didn't expect to be in bed with her he was happy nonetheless she responded to his advances.

"How about a clean up?"

"The bathroom is in the hall across my room."

He makes a deadpan face at her response. She wasn't letting him have it. Stepping away he could see how drenched she was between her legs. " _Damn, she really had it in for me._ " Walking out the hall and into the bathroom he starts the shower letting the cold water wash over his heated body and mind. Tsunade eyed her bathroom vigilantly before laying down on her bed. Running her hand down her stomach to her groin she astonishes over the produce of her own juices.

Running his fingers through his wet hair he continues to drown himself in freezing water unable to erase the uneasiness in his bladder that and he was still hearing moans from earlier.

Stealthy finishing herself off in the other room Tsunade brings her fingers to her mouth. Hugging her fingers with her tongue the taste came with a daunting realization.

" _We can't do this again._ "

The day after she became awkward to be around which eventually built up on acting distant around him the following weeks. They never spoke of what happen that night, not even their date.

Reminiscing their time of each other with determined eyes she knew what she had to do. Stay in her office if she had to, avoid him at any chance and prevent any alone time with him where she might slip her guard and fall to his charm. She'll send him away in training at another village. If luck was on her side he would fall in love with another woman. Drinking the whole bottle dry she slams it on the table walking to her room for sleep. If this were another time, another life they would have been going at it till their deaths. She smiles, happy that a love for her exist here and now, but it wasn't fair to him. Yet she couldn't see how she made it unfair for him.

* * *

 _Thoughts?_

 _I figured this could serve as a filler and more good news! It actually inspired me in the next chapter so that's in the works. I apologize if I haven't updated my other story, Hot's for Teacher Aid. I've been occupied with not letting this inspiration escape me. Rest assure I'll update that when I'm satisfied with this one._

 _See you guys next time and please leave a review if you spot any grammatical errors or just plain like/dislike the path the story has taken._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** _As it was originally called upon this is the true sequel to **A Hidden Love in a Hidden Village**. Tsunade over thinks about her relationship with Naruto. Facing her inner feelings she realizes why she loves him and gives him the answer to his question._

 **Author's Note/Disclaimer:** _Well we are finally here. The final installment to an idea I had about a year ago. This story was originally suppose to be two chapters with Naruto giving her the_ _ultimatum and Tsunade's answer. Glad to see you guys enjoyed it. Don't own Naruto and this chapter joins the ranks of not going through a beta reader._

 _Enjoy and see you guys at the bottom!_

* * *

 _ **\- A Hidden Love in a Hidden Village Part 3 -**_

Three weeks since his departure and she has spent it gazing out the window from her office. A restless routine she found herself in. Walking to her chair she takes a seat resting her elbow on the armrest to lean her head on, the only sound coming from her finger repeatedly tapping on the hard wood oak desk. She wish she had work to do like back in those days when paper forms stacked on the corners of her desk, but finding herself with dreadful leisure time she discovered purpose in doing work; it helps take her mind off him. The result of this she found was having no fallback work left.

Shizune could tell her friend/boss was bothered by something, but Tsunade kept quiet on the subject of her private life.

Her tapping finger stopped centimeters away from the now bruised oak. A frown summoning itself on her face as she let out a breath through her nose. " _He's coming back today… and I still have these feelings for him._ " Hoping her love would die for him if she removed his presence would solve her problems. Instead she was given another solution; " _I actually love that idiot._ "

Flustered by such a declaration she couldn't muster the courage to greet him today for his arrival.

"Shizune!"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" Her assistant came in with hopeful eyes that her friend finally rid herself of this odd spell. She figures the arrival of Naruto would brighten her day. She's realized over the course of three weeks he has that affect on her and at this point in their lives they should both be happy.

"Greet Naruto for me at the gates. I have to attend to something."

"Hai." Rising from her courtesy bow she stares at her friend before departing. " _What could be more important than greeting Naruto from his trip?_ " It wasn't in her to ask her that now and none of her business. If her mood affected their work place negatively maybe she could have found it in her to ask, but she was only acting distant like as if she detached herself from life and anything else. It only raises worry over her health.

Waiting for her assistant to leave she grabs her coat putting it on as she steps out the office. She finds herself unable to take another step forward and leans herself on the wall. " _I'm such a coward. I can't even see him- I can't say-_ " she chokes on her thoughts feeling the weight of her words unable to pass through her throat. For once, the burn of sake wouldn't do. Picking herself up mentally she heads for home.

'''

Stepping into her shower the running cold water felt relaxing as if suppressing today's swirl of emotions. Laying her hand on her chest she wished it could suppress more than that. Lathering her body in soaps with a floral essence body wash she covers herself in it from head to toe. " _How am I going to tell him that I'm scared to love him… to lose him?_ _Maybe when I see him I'll know what to say._ " She didn't have plans to see him, but knowing the yellow-haired ninja he would come to her asking why he didn't find her at the gates or office to greet him. Instead she dropped that responsibility onto Shizune. A younger and more vibrant kunoichi. He would be better off with her she jokingly thinks, but that only left bitter feelings.

Walking back into her room she stood frozen at the door. There sat a figure before her in the shadows of her room sitting on the opened windows edge outlined by the contrast of the moonlight.

"Naruto." She couldn't stop herself from clutching her chest. His sudden presence left her on edge.

He turns his head upon hearing his name muttered by the only other person in the room. She felt chills brought forth by his piercing cerulean eyes against her warm hazel ones. Those very same eyes she once dreamt of waking up next to left her momentarily stun.

"I'm glad to be back." Those were the only words he said to her before looking back out the window. She could sense he was going to keep his answers short.

"How was your trip?" She could barely ask. Every second they stood there awkwardly frozen stole her breaths.

"It was a breath of fresh air. I actually felt a lot of stress off my shoulders. You see… I met this girl."

Her heart sank into the depths even more.

She could sense the very turn in her emotions. She clenches a fist, fighting the urge to punch his gut and give him a good beating, but isn't this what she wanted? For him to fall in love with some other faceless woman? She could have stuck to her work, burying herself in it till Naruto decides to take the mantle. Then she could have been giving the freedom to stay here or roam the lands to her hearts content.

Leave everything behind.

No one would question, and if they did she could have told them off. She was better off alone. No heart to mend when there is no heart to break.

No.

"D-did you?" She finally responds pushing her mulling dark thoughts away.

"Is that really what you wanted to hear when I came back?" He asks before turning his head to face her.

The tears forming on the hinges of her eyes stopped. "I-"

Before she could announce another word he interludes. "Listen Tsunade," he stands up from his seat planting his feet in her room and faces her. "I now realized what I asked of you may have been too much…" he made his way out of the shadows letting the light from the hall touch upon the lower half of his body. Only in the darkness is he hiding the solemnity behind his face. He steps further into the light revealing the gravity of his words on his face. He reaches for the side of her arms softly rubbing them with his thumbs.

"… And I think I understand why you feel that way. No matter what your answer is, I will always love you." He brings her close planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Naruto, I… " He places his finger over her lips. "You don't have to force yourself to-"

"Just let me say something!" She yells out in frustration, her face fuming red. She breaks away from his proximity but lets his hands stay in place.

"You're treating me like a child! Need I remind you I'm a full grown woman!?" She claims so blazingly.

" _I would love that actually._ " Naruto thought.

Finally collecting herself she hangs her head low with embarrassment, the loose bangs of hair overshadowing her eyes. "I- actually feel the same way about you." She whispers intently.

She latches onto his jacket gripping what she can the result being her forehead planted on his chest. "No matter how old I am or young you are. If I'm the Hokage and you, future-to-be Hokage. If I'm your sensei and you, my student, I want to take this chance. I… want to be your lover and you be mine." She was left almost breathless. The courage to admit these words before him, unplanned and off the top of her head, left her feeling like a hypocrite from her earlier thoughts of leaving everything behind.

Waiting for his response, his silence worries her and she looks up to him with innocent eyes. He kisses her nose creating a giggle from the Queen Slug, emanating from her lips, and the smile she creates relieves him. Tsunade embraces him in a hug feeling the pent up weight worth of three weeks wash away from the warmth emanating from him.

Using his shoulders she stands on her toes to greet his lips. "I love you, Naruto." She whispers, the very breath she took to create those words tickling his hairs.

Pulling away to look into each other he crashes his lips back with hers. He taste the longing for him for three weeks as her tongue attacks him. They were both restless of this drama, tired of their hearts being thrown around. Now, in this special moment they came to a stop with only one answer.

"I suppose I still need to show you." She says charmingly as she climbs two fingers playfully up his jacket.

"What is this I recall, I need to be reminded that you're a women?" Naruto teases.

"You would love that wouldn't you?" She sends him a mischievous look.

"Hehe or… " He slides his hand around her waist grabbing her bottom as he lifts her with ease and pinning her against the wall of the hall. "I can be the one reminding you." He whispers huskily, unable to take his eyes off her lips.

"You underestimate your sensei." She teases back at him.

"You think you're more perverted than me?" He scoffs at her causing an angry tick and raised eyebrow. "B-baka." This was not the time to compete who is more perverted than who. Sometimes she wishes Jaraiya never got his perverted hands on him, tainting what could have been a charming and irresistible man.

She steals a kiss from him and plants her feet on the ground. Using her tongue expertly she tricks him into lowering his guard and pushes him away from her leading him into the confines of her bedroom.

Entering their room Naruto looks at her dubiously as she reaches under her kimono bathrobe sliding off her panties one leg at a time.

Reaching for his zipper, she grabs his hands and does it for him. She pulls on his shirt and kisses him as she rips his clothes off and shoves him onto her bed.

Naruto crawls up with his elbows as she climbs on with him. Finding her pillows he lays his head back as Tsunade crawls closer to him. She grabs his pants helping him take them off. Now all that remain were his boxers where she can see his growing erection.

Reaching carefully she slid off his boxers wanting to see the whole thing with adoration.

Laying his head down on her pillows he could see her eyes were full of hunger for him. Longing for his touch she adores the mark of his manhood softly poking her nose with it. Kissing his tip she looks up at him happy to see him with a smug look. Though smug he may be at times it is truly one of the traits she loves about him.

Naruto washes the smug off his face seeing her mouth open. "You. You're really going to-"

"I want to show you why I was called the Legendary Sucker." She didn't know why that came out of her mouth, but at that time and what she was just about to do felt appropriate. She wishes only now he won't follow up with sometime stupid of his nature.

"You mean it wasn't because you're good at blow jobs?"

...

She grips her nails at his girth. "My rotten luck may have gotten me this name, but I stood a faithful woman." She said through her gritting teeth.

"Ow! Ow! I know, I know! It's just, Legendary Sucker? Couldn't there have been a better name? _Demon woman!_ " He cries at his manhood under the pressure of her deathly grip.

"Perhaps… but all the shitless men gave me that name to tease me. I showed them!" She grips him harder. "And now I'm going to show you what none of them got to experience." She unclenches her grip adoring his manhood once more.

Licking up from the base of his shaft to his tip she angles her head to appropriately take him in. Sucking on the portion of his manhood her mouth could fathom, she expertly works her tongue against his tip rubbing it as throttled violently in her mouth. The sound of suction suddenly became edible to their ears as Tsunade, with great effort, attempts to take him all in.

"Oh~ the Legendary Sucker~"

She rolls her eyes at his unsightful comment and instead focuses on her amazing work. "Tsunade, I'm going to-" he reaches for her head helping himself with the depths of her mouth and planting his tip before her throat as he unloads straight into it. Withstanding every last bit and expertly breathing through her nose so as not to choke she pulls him out adoring her finest work. A strand of hot saliva tethered from her lips to the tip of his manhood. His shaft was completely engulfed in her mouth fluids.

" _For the first time since taking up this name, I can say I'm proud of my work._ " She oddly admits.

"We're not done yet." She sits up straight allowing the knot of her silk kimono bathrobe lessen at the work of her hands. There before him, tucked between her legs she reveals her bare and creamy slim waist and smooth perky breast. She smiles seeing his struck feigning strength at her impressive assets. Crawling with her knees backwards till she could appropriately assault him with her fleshy mounds she leans forwards cupping his warm damp shaft between her breast. " _Legendary Sucker and Master Pervy Sage._ " She adds lightly to her nicknames. If he catches any hint of her secret pervert side the things they would do to each other would surely surpass any work of smut from Jiraiya. The _activities_ she would do to him and have him do to her should only be left in the depths of the unknown forever to remain there and never to breach this world.

Naruto thrashes his head around her pillows unable to contain the pleasure of Tsunade handling his cock with her breast. " _Ero-Sennin, please forgive me. I am gravely mistaken._ " He subconsciously admits his wrong doing to his old past sensei when the great debate almost split them apart. The ass or boobs dilemma. May Kami rest his soul. He looks at Tsunade, twitching his own member to slap her face lazily only to suddenly regret that decision and found himself ejaculating. But like an expert she swiftly releases the hold of her breast taking in his shaft with great stride.

Sensing his final twitch of ejaculation, Naruto let's out a heartfelt sigh letting his satisfied perverted side speak its mind. "Tsunade, you think from now on you can be my Legendary Sucker?"

She pulls him out of her mouth revealing a cocky grin. "I think I'm going to need payment in return." She returns to kissing his manhood.

Tsunade crawls up her bed kissing his pecs and chest along the way till she found her place by his side with his arm around her. He rolls her on top of him allowing her to straddle him again only this time his length brushes against her lips. She bites her bottom lip picturing herself riding him to their bodies sore. Naruto is still young and yet to experience a mature woman handling him. A sudden slap on her ass brings her back from dream land to find his mouth latching onto her breast, sucking her nipple till they tinge pink.

"I think I can find something of equal value." He says with a mouthful, responding to her earlier statement.

She withholds her moans not giving him the satisfaction of winning her over yet. "That won't be enough."

He bites down on her nipple before saying, "maybe this will." Grabbing her thighs he flips them over letting her fall on her back and leaving her blushing with embarrassment at his strength. She looks into his eyes before he comes down on her and kissing her neck. He sucks at her skin trailing himself back to her nipple again except this time he shifting his kneed backwards trailing further down to her stomach. She senses the heat on her face increase at the proximity he is approaching her womanhood.

Naruto places his hands on her knees fighting the very little resistance she has left and exposes her womanhood pulsing in heat with a hot pink tinge. She innocently covers her only strongest pride with her hands. Looking at him with an embarrassed and beet-red face she feels her heart sink at the smile coming from him knowing he just found his leverage to have her as his Legendary Sucker. Digging his face between her legs he approaches with his tongue exposed and licking between her weak defense that is her hands as she cautiously spreads her lips open exposing her clit.

There it was again.

Like their first sexual experience she couldn't stop herself from moaning on the assault of her clit at the tip of his tongue. How he repeatedly punches it letting it rub against the bottom and top of his tongue. He brings his hand up pushing her fingers out of the way allowing more exposure for him to take. She retreats her hands letting him do his work as they now found their place at her sides gripping the sheets till her knuckles became white. Naruto was beginning with two fingers rubbing the top of her insides with a "come here" gesture.

" _Oh, Kami! Where did he learn this!?"_

Sensing her insides fooled by his fingers her muscles began to contract singling she is close to a climax.

" _Naruto, don't you dare... don't..._ Naruto!" Too late in preventing her defeat, Naruto became the first and only, witness to the Godaime's involuntary release of fluids.

Her breathing began climbing with excitement, blood pumping through her heart ready to forgo with the sexual act that follows of her womanhood being toyed with. She places a hand on her chest to calm it. Her gaze and attention fell on her ceiling as she lay embarrass to what he got her body to admit. She looks down to Naruto who is now on his knees handling his member, slapping it on her wet lips. " _Damn, this brat. After I just-_ "

She hitches her breath, a pause to her thought at him now rubbing against it. " _I can't... I can't..._ Naruto, please!" She pleads. Though from where he stood he couldn't tell if it was towards him or her wording senseless pleasures.

He looks up to her pleading cute face. " _Damn, she looks sexy."_ He plays with her lips again eliciting more responsive moans as they began peaking.

Then she suddenly admitted to her desire.

"Naruto, fucking put it in me already!"

She quickly clamps shut her mouth, shy and embarrassed to foolishly admit anything more.

Naruto finally lets his smile grow identically sharp as his " _dattebayo!_ " as he slips his tip inches inside of her. Tsunade bites down on her lip waiting for the full presence of his members mass inside of her. She feels his hands slide down her thighs to her ankles and he grabs them spreading her legs apart allowing for a more ease of an entrance.

" _Ah~ he's finally inside of me..._ "

Naruto begins slowly battering the fluids inside of her covering his cock with her juices before entering her full again. Hearing her lovely moans he slides his hands in place behind her knees and picks up a steady pace enjoying the sounds of her lovely voice reverberating across the room. "Keep going!" He chuckles at the sight of her pleasure riddled face commanding him to proceed with more exuberance. Gripping her flesh tighter by the bends of her knees, Naruto follows up with more force letting himself slide deeply into her and enjoying the view of her fleshy mounds shifting along side him.

Naruto whips his face down sensing her insides tense up with pressure and heat and came to the conclusion she just climaxed. He looks up at her from their conjoin body seeing her face and body react to her sudden and surprising orgasm. From the looks of it she no longer held any strength to prevent any orgasms with the state of her body. Shifting her legs onto his shoulders he decides to climb on top of her closing the space between them and letting her legs slide to either side of him.

He begins kissing her exposed lips which were unable to remain closed.

Naruto probes her deeply till the head of his cock hit the entrance of her womb.

"Tsunade let me-"

"Please, you can come inside all you want."

Having the permission come straight out of her lips he begins pounding her against the mattress seeing the fun pick up when her face began almost turning silly. She lost most of her control now letting her moans become as audible as their love making. Naruto could sense her insides become extremely wet with the moist that is beginning to build up down there and decides to make her orgasm before him again. Mounting her once more he angles himself for better cushion as he begins to ascend into inhuman speed and force. It finally came to them how loud they were as she began screaming his name with her bed creaking up a storm. It will only last for a moment though, he tells himself, letting her cries ring loud.

"Naruto, keep going!" She cries out letting her legs wrap around him with her hands gripping his shoulders stabbing his skin with her nails. Naruto begins hitting his tip against the entrance of her womb feeling pain stinging from his shoulders. He relentlessly pounds her even though she road into her orgasm till her nails undid themselves off his shoulders.

Stopping for a quick breather he questions how long have they been going at it now. When he arrived he was sure she came out of the shower clean and smelling beautiful like aroma flowers in the spring, now she covered in sweat grime with her hair unkempt.

He kisses his lover getting her attention back to him. "Want to turn around for me?"

Not even thinking she struggles to turn herself around giving her rear end to him. Naruto takes hold of her ass and begins drinking her fluids as he found the presence of her fingers welcoming in helping him stir her juices.

"Naruto," her voice was faint, maybe because she was facing the wall, "you have to come inside of me. I want you to finish inside of me." She was a bit annoyed out of all the times he made her climax, not once did he follow up with her.

He pulls his face away only to tease her entrance again with his tip, ready to take her. She looks back over her shoulder, "and no hair pulling!" Knowing the experience from their last time, Naruto brushes her remark off and enters her till he could no longer see any inch of himself.

" _Is he...?_ " She looks back over her shoulder and suddenly comes across a force jerking her forward. With the presence of his whole mass inside of her she didn't dare guess what that could have been. Naruto was a bit rough on her, but she was getting a sense this isn't the end of it.

"H-hey! Not so-" she feels his grip harden around her hips followed by him picking up force. She grits her teeth at his fierce pounding followed by his rough grunts.

" _My insides are...!_ "

Bringing her down to him following every thrust of his, Naruto kept his pounding constant enjoying seeing the skin of her ass jiggle and disperse into her lower back. Angling herself down she buries her face in her pillows while Naruto kept hammering her insides. Biting the pillow at her mouth he slaps her ass painting her cheeks red with imprints of his hand. He slows down torturing her by rubbing against to top of her insides. He brings his hand around her waist using his two fingers to pull at her clit while he rubs against her insides.

"Naruto... Naruto... I can't anymore." By now her cries were closer to pleads of forgiveness. There was a tone of defeat in her voice.

Naruto complies and retreats his fingers wanting to bring her to climax another way. His hands find their place back on her hips his body looming over her back ready to give in.

"Harder! Give it to me harder!" Naruto looks up from her back to the back of her head and imagining a face fitting to that of someone on their final round. Hammering her again Tsunade musters enough strength to level herself by placing her hands on the wall adjacent to her bed only to have them pulled back by the the bend of their elbows. She looks over her shoulder to see Naruto with a determined look she's never seen before and probably the only one to. Ramming her harder and bruising his tip against the entrance of her womb he lets go of his hold from her elbows shifting it to her wrist as they both hold on through the force of Naruto pounding her with enough force to shatter her bed in of itself.

"Ah~ Naruto, I'm~"

"Tsunade!"

At the apex of his thrust, Naruto burrows his seed inside of her. Tsunade collapses at the release of their hold, she lays there face down and ass up with her insides bursting and constricting around his entire member. In a unique experience she has never experienced before, Tsunade senses the fluids of Naruto's hot seed sloshing around her insides. Still hammering away at her angled form he finally comes to a stop feeling his cock give up in exploding inside of her. Giving one last thrust at the entrance of her womb he revisits his first act of battering her insides, this time with his fluids along side with her.

Feeling him pull out she collapses on her bed letting her beaten form rest. Naruto lays on her back reminiscing in their love making with kisses on her shoulder. Tsunade opens the palm of her hand waiting for him to take her hand and curling their fingers together.

"Naruto, that was-"

"Amazing. Coming inside of you is the best thing ever."

She should scold him for that remark, but she wasn't in any condition to do so and a part of her actually agrees with him. That very same part of her was reminiscing at how full her insides were with fluids flowing out between her legs. She angles her head giving him a sloppy kiss, but Naruto kept repeating his kisses over on her cheeks getting a laugh out of her.

"I can do this all day with you."

"You can come inside of me as many times as you want, I'm all yours." She kisses his cheek which now wore a proud smirk. "Tsunade is a pervert."

"I-idiot... _damn, I made myself out. Now he'll never quit it._ "

Naruto lays another kiss on her head.

"Back there, what you said; were you serious about being a faithful woman?"

"W-why do you ask?"

He stares at her nervous shifting eyes with nothing to say letting his strong unwavering gaze making her feel small. "Tsunade, was I you're-" before he could make that sudden discovery she interjects.

"Enough about that!" She rolls him over hiding her flustering face and using that to her advantage to straddle him as she pins him down with her weight. "H-how about we go for another round?" She says nervously. Naruto looks at her a bit dazed and confused, but her sudden grip on his member erased any previous thoughts as he slid back inside of her warm insides eliciting a quiet grunt from him.

" _Phew._ "

Naruto hugs her waist as he sits up kissing her breast. "We need to leave Konoha so I can have you all to myself."

She smirks for the nth time at his perverted idea's. Naruto always looks ahead but not around him.

"We can't leave." She shoots him down fast and hard. "Especially me," she adds. "What would they think if their Godaime leaves the village?"

"You've gone away before. Shizune can handle-"

"With a single man,' she adds.

He stops any advancement further before responding with, "well, I suppose I can fix that."

She looks at him with a cute and quizzical face. "What do you mean?"

"Marry me."

"Wha-?"

Her sudden demeanor broke into a surprise at the easy stride he said that with. His serious face left her heart sinking that for once, the yellow-haired ninja isn't joking.

"Senju Tsunade, I want you to marry me."

She smacks a balled fist on his chest. "I-idiot! You don't propose to the woman you love while inside of her!" Her face was a mix of anger and embarrassment.

"I don't hear a no." He smiles through her little cute fit.

She looks at him with a defeated look and smashes her forehead against his. Sitting there for a while Naruto finally got a response from her feeling her torso attempting to grind on him.

"Y-yes..." She moans.

"You mean you will?"

She looks at him through teary eyes making her grinding force fierce.

"Yes! I will! I want to marry you!" He brings up her head to see her blushing red face covered in tears. "I'm going to marry you..." he kisses at the trail of tears streaming down her face.

She mutters through quivering lips, "Naruto, make love to me."

Hugging his body he leans them forward placing her below him again. She spreads her left leg wide wrapping it around his leg allowing him to shift inside of her. He brings his head to her ear. "Tsunade, promise me we'll tell Shizune. I think she'll love to know."

"We will."

* * *

 _Reviews?_

 _Maybe after I publish more works I'll return to this in hopes of fleshing it out more like a chapter of their date or bringing more perspective to the story with characters POV's. If you guys would like I can also try to build more character so it's their emotions that make the decision and not me. When I become a better writer I would love to return to this, until then this is goodbye to any advancement._

 _In the end I'm happy I made it this far because I didn't even bother to publish it a year ago. Please leave reviews or feel free to PM for some ideas I can add. They'll be greatly appreciated._

 _Also this is the final installment to **A Hidden Love in a Hidden Village** so make those reviews known._

 _Enjoy the series, ship this couple? Check out my other story, **Hots For Teacher Aide.** Might be up your alley._


End file.
